


Five Years Later

by Klaronicles



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gifset, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaronicles/pseuds/Klaronicles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 6x22 AU<br/>Set after the 5 year time jump.<br/>After Elena and her mother’s deaths, Caroline leaves Mystic Falls and traverses the globe, simply choosing to live. Inevitably, she runs into a familiar hybrid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dani_grl82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_grl82/gifts).



  
[](http://33.media.tumblr.com/3a43b780ce9f2fdbe456e1c7f164ba65/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo2_250.gif) [](http://31.media.tumblr.com/8295f5d8ce631dfb794f9506f1b85862/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo4_250.gif)   


  
[](http://33.media.tumblr.com/9a24840e29382a7281418f018e684aaf/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo1_250.gif) [](http://33.media.tumblr.com/766defe97f3fcf3e97a4dc4155179455/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo5_250.gif)   


  
[](http://38.media.tumblr.com/469a4ec3a4d9af1cd5d4e57f22933979/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo6_250.gif) [](http://33.media.tumblr.com/40c623742e99ab692283665571d1aab7/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo7_250.gif)   


  
[ ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/4c61e45f12872edc31be65abfe4b186a/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo3_250.gif) [ ](http://33.media.tumblr.com/ef864058d78417c5a4cbe9b2f145e8c7/tumblr_nuanxoV3Of1t95stwo8_250.gif)  



End file.
